


The Life Lucy Couldn't Live

by GreenEggsnSam



Series: They Carried On [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Learns the truth about Lucy, Agatha's loving her life in Cali, Agatha's reaction, Gen, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEggsnSam/pseuds/GreenEggsnSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha gets a text for Penelope with a name she thought she knew. Lucy Salisbury. The girl who ran to California - except she hadn't run at all. Lucy had stayed and Agatha was following the shadow of a lie.</p>
<p>Agatha's reaction to the truth of Lucy, and her acceptance of herself and who Lucy really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Lucy Couldn't Live

**Author's Note:**

> Agatha deserves the truth too like holy hell. Super short.

Agatha’s phone buzzed for what must have been the twelfth time that second. She had gotten Penny’s first text. She didn’t understand the point of all the extras. She only cared about a name. They had discovered Simon’s parents. His mother and father. His mother was the name she cared about. Lucy Salisbury.

Agatha thought of Lucy. The runaway to California, who dated Normal boys and escaped her magical past. The Lucy who had an illegitimate baby with a Normal. The Lucy that wasn’t talked about. The Lucy that had run. The Lucy that she admired.

The Lucy that wasn’t real.

Lucy had stayed.

Lucy embraced magic.

Lucy stayed with the Mage.

Lucy was Simon’s mother.

Lucy died.

Lucy barked.

Agatha looked down. She saw Lucy wagging her tail, looking up at her like she expected something. Lucy the dog wanted to go for a run and Agatha realized she didn’t mind the new information.

Sure, Lucy wasn’t what she had expected, but she was still the woman she admired. Lucy wanted change. She painted a completely fictional picture of herself from everyone, her family, her friends and the Whole World of Mages. Nobody had truly known Lucy. Not even The Mage, Agatha thought. Agatha thought she knew Lucy. Agatha still thought she knew Lucy.

Lucy tried to save that World with The Mage.

Agatha was trying to save herself.

So, Agatha was a bit more selfish than Lucy, but that was alright. Agatha was happy where she was, in California, living the life that Lucy couldn’t.

She got ready for her run, Lucy the dog yapping happily beneath her.

She could carry on.


End file.
